


Narration

by AceAsADHA



Category: Better Off Ted
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Ted is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAsADHA/pseuds/AceAsADHA
Summary: Ted is sick so Linda has to take over some of his, important, roles





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_b_rackham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/gifts).



> This wasn't what I matched you for but thanks for introducing me to this new show

Narrating 

Linda looks right in front of her as she stands, with a folder, to head towards the elevator.

“So Ted is sick. Like actually sick and not some weird Veridian illness.”

~cut to Ted in bed. He has a large pile of tissues around him and looks miserable.~

“I know right,” Linda shrugs, “it’s been going through Rose’s school, and it’s gone through the whole Crisp household.”

~cut to Rose crawling into bed next to Ted and falling asleep on his shoulder.~

Linda pushes the button on the elevator and waits for the doors to open, "so, while Ted is away, I'm in charge."

She enters the empty lift and presses a button on the side and watches the doors shut.

The doors to the elevator open on the science lab level. Linda walks out and addresses the middle distance in front of her, "now I know that things didn't go all that well last time, but I think we can all pull together..."

"so we have been working on this project."

"Oh, Ted is sick."

"I know Ted is sick I was just going to tell them after."

"I think they should know before."

Linda stops talking at the sound of the other voices in the air. Once she recognises them, she bursts into the lab, "Hey Phil and Lem?"

The two scientists turn from staring at the wall to face her. Phil smiles a bit, "Oh hay Linda."

"Don't you hey Linda me," Linda used the folder in her hand to point at the pair, "Ted is sick, so I'm the one who gets to take over narration."

Lem sighs, "We have been working at this company a lot longer than you."

"Yes," Phil agrees, "We should be the once narrating."

"Yeah," Linda puts a hand on her hip, "But I'm in charge so as the overseer I should get to take over Ted's narration."

The two scientists slump, "but Ted is never sick." Lem moaned.

"Yeah," Phil nodded, "The last time Ted was sick had to take maternity leave and he could only do it because he had never taken a day off in his whole career."

Linda frowned, "well okay, but," she pointed at the two with the folder again, "You only narrate your bit, I want some narration too."

"Deal," Phil and Lem said in unison.

"Okay then," Linda walked over to lay out the folder, "these are the latest test results, everyone seems to love it, but they can't stand the colour."

"well, the structure of the molecule means it can only be that colour," Lem pushed his glasses up.

"Every paint test has ended very badly," Phil pointed at one of the fume hoods. 

Linda walked over to see a few piles of steaming, melted, plastic and one square cube, "what's wrong with that one?"

"It was supposed to be a pyramid, but it keeps returning to that shape," Phil said.

"We've got it flagged for another project later on."

"Well," Linda nodded, "you two are smart guys, Veridian want to sell this, but no one will want to buy it looking like that so," she reaches into her pocket for some candy, "Candy for the team who can change its colour."

"You can't bribe us." Lem folded his arms and glared at Phil who had tried to reach for the candy.

"Yeah," Phil deflated, "we're not children."

"Oh," Linda looked at them both with a small smile, "Okay then, I understand, I'll just have to eat all these by myself." She shrugged and put the candy in her mouth.

"Okay," Phil relented, "we can try."

"thts wt iwntd o ear," Linda said around the candy in her mouth.

"What?" Phil and Lem said in unison.

Linda quickly swallowed, "that's what I wanted to hear, good job guys. If you can have it done by the end of the day; that would be great."

Linda walked out of the lab but then stuck her head back in, "Hey, remember, narrate only your part."

Linda walked back to the elevator, “See everything is going to be fine.”

~  
Veridian

Family 

Some people have them

Health

That's important 

A healthy worker is a good worker 

 

~

“Linda,” Veronica calls from across the room, “A word.”

Linda nodded, gave the space above her cubicles grimace, and rushed over to where Veronica was standing.

“The company have decided to sell the product your team has been working on, to a rival company.” Veronica smiled the smile that said she was unhappy 

Linda shook her head in confusion, “why? The product could make us millions if Len and Phil could-“

“If they could,” Veronica raised her eyebrow, “while I'm sure they could eventually fix the problem, the CEOs have decided that if we sold the product to another company, That could be more beneficial in the short term.”

“Oh,” was all Linda could get out, “but the product won’t sell in its current state.”

“I know that, and you know that,” Veronica waved her hand for a moment, “we might have left out the final test results when we were negotiating. That company will spend millions on buying it from us and then marketing it. They might not have the money continue trading when it turns out to be a failure.”

Linda nodded along; once again Veridian had lived up to her terrible expectations of what a large corporation should be, “so… I’ll go let Lem and Phil know.”

“Yes, you do that.” Veronica turned towards her office then turned back, but she didn't address Linda she seemed to address some middle distance, “For the record, Veridian has never caused anyone any illness. We help people, and sometimes there are side effects, but we have an excellent team of lawyers for those.”

With that, Veronica turned on her heels and walked back into her office. Linda blinked for a second then turned toward the elevator to give the scientists the news. She looked straight ahead, “I know Ted loves this company but sometimes-“

Her phone started ringing.

“Hello, Linda speaking.”

“Hey Linda, it’s Ted.”

“Hey Ted, how are you?”

“Still crummy, sorry for not being able to come in today.”

“Oh no, no, no, that's not a problem. You just concentrate on getting you and Rose better.”

“Yeah, okay, hey, did Veronica just try to narrate?”

“Um…”

“Because she knows she's not allowed, all she does is product placement and legal jargon.”

“Oh, okay I’ll keep an eye on her or should I say ear,” Linda laughed at her joke.

Ted started to laugh, but it turned into a coughing fit, and Linda thought she might have killed him.

“Ted, you just leave everything to me, take tomorrow off too if you want.”

“I might have to; I'll let you know later. Talk to you later.”

Linda smiled at her phone then exited to the elevator to talk to Lem and Phil.


End file.
